1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a casino wagering game which can be played in table or electronic form.
2. Description of the Related Art
The card game of Thirty-one (also known as Scat) is a card game played between at least two players. Each player is dealt three cards and the goal is to obtain a point value closest to 31 of the same suit.
Horning, U.S. Pat. No. 7,093,833, describes a version of Thirty-one that can be played in a casino. The player can be dealt an initial two cards and then places another wager in order to receive the third card.
Casino wagering games are a big industry and casinos are always interested in new games that will provide exciting and profitable game play for the players. What is needed is a variant of the Thirty-one game that can be offered by a casino.